Marvel Universe
Marvel Universe is a series by'' Marvel Comics. It contains movies, shows, and video games. TV Shows The Avengers *''The Avengers: United They Stand- Made by Saban Entertainment *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes''- Made by Film Roman *''Avengers Assemble (2013)'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2013)'' Fantastic Four *''Fantastic Four (1967)'' *''Fantastic Four (1978)'' *''Fantastic Four (1994)'' *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' Hulk *''The Incredible Hulk (1982)'' *''The Incredible Hulk (1996)'' *''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' Iron Man *''Iron Man'' *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' Misc. Shows *''The Marvel Super Heroes'' *''Spider-Woman'' *''Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned'' *''Solarman'' *''Ultraforce'' *''Men in Black: The Series''- Made by Amblin Entertainment and was distributed by Columbia TriStar Television *''Silver Surfer'' *''The Super Hero Squad Show''- Made by Film Roman *''Black Panther''- Made by BET Spider-Man *''Spider-Man (1981)'' *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' *''Spider-Man (1994)'' *''Spider-Man: Unlimited (1998)''- Made by Saban Entertainment *''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (2003)''- Made by Rainmaker Entertainment *''The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009)'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man (2012)''- Made by Film Roman X-Men *''X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men'' *''X-Men''- Made by Saban Entertainment *''X-Men: Evolution'' *''Wolverine & The X-Men'' *''Marvel Anime: X-Men'' *''Marvel Anime: Wolverine'' Movies Blade All films are made by New Line Cinema *''Blade'' *''Blade II'' *''Blade: Trinity'' Captain America Captain America: The First Avenger is made by Paramount Pictures, Captain America: The Winter Soldier is made by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures *''Captain America'' *''Captain America (1990)'' *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' Daredevil All films are made by 20th Century Fox *''Daredevil'' *''Elektra'' Fantastic Four Fantastic Four and Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver are made by 20th Century Fox *''The Fantastic Four'' *''Fantastic Four'' *''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' Ghost Rider All films are made by Columbia Pictures *''Ghost Rider'' *''Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance'' Hulk Hulk and The Incredible Hulk films are made by Universal Pictures *''Hulk'' *''The Incredible Hulk'' *''Hulk Vs'' *''Planet Hulk'' Iron Man All 3 Iron Man films are made by Paramount Pictures *''The Invincible Iron Man'' *''Iron Man'' *''Iron Man 2'' *''Iron Man 3'' Kick-Ass All films are made by Lionsgate Entertainment *''Kick-Ass'' *''Kick-Ass 2'' Men in Black All films are made by Columbia Pictures '' *''Men in Black *''Men in Black II'' *''Men in Black 3'' Misc. Films *''Howard the Duck'' *''Man-Thing'' *''Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' *''Big Hero 6'' The Punisher The Punisher and Punisher: War Zone are made by Lionsgate Entertainment *''The Punisher'' *''The Punisher (2004)'' *''Punisher: War Zone'' Spider-Man All films are made by Columbia Pictures '' *''Spider-Man *''Spider-Man 2'' *''Spider-Man 3'' *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' *''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' The Avengers The Avengers film is made by Paramount Pictures '' *''Ultimate Avengers *''Ultimate Avengers 2'' *''Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow'' *''The Avengers'' Thor Thor and Thor: The Dark World are made by Paramount Pictures '' *''Thor: Tales of Asgard *''Thor'' *''Thor: The Dark World'' X-Men All films are made by 20th Century Fox '' *''X-Men *''X2'' *''X-Men: The Last Stand'' *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' *''X-Men: First Class'' *''The Wolverine'' *''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' Navigation Category:Comics Category:Marvel Universe Category:Spider-Man Category:The Avengers Category:Iron Man Category:Captain America Category:Thor Category:The Incredible Hulk Category:Fantastic Four Category:Silver Surfer Category:Games Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Role-Playing Category:Deadpool Category:Ghost Rider Category:Doctor Strange Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:LittleBigPlanet Category:Movies Category:TV Shows